redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
E.D.S. Hydra
The E.D.S. Hydra is a powerful warship capable of inter-planetary travel and an unrivaled weapons platform which is commissioned by the Earth Defence Force, designed and captained by Admiral Kobel and is most notably sent to Mars in a failed attempt to quash the Second Martian Revolution, being destroyed in a joint action by Red Faction and Marauder forces. Capabilities & Design Whilst the exact armament of the Hydra remains mostly unknown, it is like nothing which has come before with a vast scope of capabilities from the precision targeting of individuals from space through to scorching a world completely bare of life, likely with nuclear weapons.Red Faction: Guerrilla Additionally, in its deployment to Mars it carried two hundred thousand military personel with a core of elite Omega Legionaires. The ship is powered by an EDF Fusion Reactor. Some systems within the Hydra also appear to have been augmented with some form of nanotechnology. Red Faction: Origins History 'Construction' The first of its kind, the Hydra is a Severus-Class Dreadnaught. It is constructed in an orbital dry-dock facility above Earth. 'Operational History' The first deployment of the Hydra is a well-published strike against a rebel group on Earth, the RSPK, who are by the accounts of the Voice of Mars would seem to have been utterly annihilated. Initially it launches a massive barrage against the group's Central Asian stronghold at Karaganda before it began individually vaporizing members from Earth orbit. With the worsening situation on Mars, the Earth Defence Council began losing faith in General Roth and they dispatch the Hydra to quell the twin threats of the Marauders and Red Faction for good. By the time the Hydra arrives in Mars orbit, the Eos sector and the EDF Central Command have already fallen. Their twin enemies have formed an alliance and attacked with renewed vigor, sweeping away the last of the Earth Defence Force strongholds. The remaining EDF forces on the planets surface, lead by Roth, are engaged in battle around Mount Vogel in an effort to prevent the Marauder-Red Faction alliance from carrying out their last ditch attempt plan. With Roth's failure, a stolen RM-8 missile bearing a nanite payload is launched at the Hydra which, not expecting any viable resistance, is caught by surprise. The destruction of the Hydra serves as an effective end to the Revolution of 2125. 'Wreckage' A large amount of the wreckage of the Hydra remains in orbit after the revolution. The fuselage makes planetfall rear-section first near Bradbury 25 years later. The ownership site where it landed is disputed and the killing of the Marauder salvage party by the then unknown White Faction almost sparked open hostilities between the colonist and Marauder states. When the ship crashed its 'firework', a type of high-grade military power converter used in EDF fusion reactors, is looted by the White Faction and later used in the construction their own Dreadnaught. References Gallery EDS_Hydra-.png|a side profile seen on the Voice of mars loading screen. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Red Faction: Guerrilla